vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zofia Czartoryska
Summary A machinist, gunner, and smuggler living primarily in Masori and Vorona. Enjoys life's pleasures of fine wine and destructive weaponry. After the fall of her home, Masori to Voronese forces, she joined Tevoran and Company, though her motives are unclear. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Zofia Czartoryska Origin: World's End Gender: Female Age: Between 20 and 29 (Her age is given as 2X) Classification: Smuggler Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Fire Manipulation (With Molotov Cocktail), Poison Manipulation (With Poison Grenade), Statistics Amplification (Using Wine Chug and Wine Slam), Weapon Mastery (With all types of firearm. Was able to adeptly use a Hrvainian sniper's musket, despite having never even seen one before), Empathic Manipulation (Passively causes arousal in males of any species), limited Mind Manipulation (While under the effects of Zofia's Lewd Glance, enemies are unable to stop mindlessly walking towards her) and Resistance to drunkness Attack Potency: Small Building level (One-shot several Voronese soldiers. Comparable to Tevoran) Speed: Athletic Human with Subsonic+ combat speed (Tagged Tevoran) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Can lift and throw corpses and wooden boxes) Striking Strength: Street Class (Knocked out Vadim with a single blow) Durability: Street level Stamina: Unknown Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Two pistols, dozens of grenades and Molotov cocktails, and several bottles of wine Intelligence: Genius. Zofia is a remarkably skilled technician and scientist, having invented hundreds of new technologies and chemical compounds such as a remote machine gun. She managed to wrest power from other gangs to become the most powerful person in the Valelands, outside of Vorona and Hrvain, and also easily tricked Tevoran dozens of times. Is a master of emotive manipulation, disguise and battle stratagems Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Remote Detonator:' A large metal discus isn't that dangerous. However, when combined with Zofia's own detonator, the results are quite... explosive *'Grenade:' An explosive tennis ball **'Concussive Grenade:' A more powerful explosion that flings everything backwards within a two-meter radius **'Poison Grenade:' The bang is the least of your problems. *'Molotov:' Simple, and violent. A bottle of alcohol wasted, but whoever it was flung at is very dead *'Nefarious Shot:' Aim for the vitals! Zofia fires multiple shots at her enemy's torso **'Duplicitous Shot:' Zofia fires a double-tap into her foe's head *'Medicate:' For when allies need a fix. Zofia injects any consumable item into a ally *'Wine Chug:' No time to be polite. Drinking this liquid courage grants Zofia a slight bonus to attack and hit chance **'Wine Slam:' That cannot be good for your liver. Zofia's attack more than doubles, and her bullets practically home in on her target *'Lewd Glance:' It is amazing how easily someone can lose focus. Target will mindlessly approach Zofia for a single turn, taking no other actions. Doesn't work as well on females *'Innuendo:' Your foes will be so distracted by your excellent metaphor, they won't have any time to block your attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:World's End Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Thieves Category:Mercenaries Category:Gun Users Category:Geniuses Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 9